Archetype
An Archetype refers to established concepts or roles (usually of characters) that can be clearly observed and elaborated upon when looking at patterns throughout the Fire Emblem series. The long running Fire Emblem series often recycles certain concepts and roles for various characters across many different games. The commonly cited character archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (usually, but not always based primarily on appearances and stats). However, it is interesting to observe the many trends followed throughout in the series. It would appear that the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which could very well differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jagen, while fans usually call her an Oifey. The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research and ongoing legitimization, and may change in light of future releases or new information. Jagen One of the most common archetypes, a Jagen character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game, and usually as the main Lord's guardian or mentor lorewise. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units that have been leveled up. Jagens are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jagens. Pure Jagen Based off the original Jagen (translated Jeigan in the Japanese version) from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, these types of Jagens usually have good stats at first glance. However, they have awful Growth Rates, which can make them inferior to other units as the gameplay progresses. However in several circumstances, various factors can make them ideal to advance throughout the game. The typical excuse for a Pure Jagen's poor potential is usually advanced age or sickness. An exception is Eyvel, who is more skilled with a bow than she is with a sword. Notable Pure Jagens are: *Jagen (FE1/11) *Arran (FE3/12) *Eyvel and Dagdar (FE5) *Marcus (FE6) *Ward (BS) *Gunter (FE14 Revelation) Oifey Named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, these Jagens usually have semi-strong starting stats being promoted units, but usually not as high as pure Jagens. However, they have relatively decent growth rates, making them usable throughout the game. In stark contrast to the pure Jagens, an Oifey is older than the main Lord of the game, but still relatively young. Seth, for example, is barely older than his liege Eirika and Oifey is only in his early 30's. Notable Oifeys are: *Oifey (FE4) *Raffin (TS) *Marcus (FE7) *Seth (FE8) *Titania (FE9) *Sothe (FE10) *Frederick (FE13) *Felicia and Jakob (FE14, though whoever joins first depends on the Avatar's gender) Cain and Abel The Cain and the Abel are cavalier duos who join early in the game and often serve as the party's initial mounted units. The Green Knight generally has a more carefree personality, while the Knight in Red is more serious. The original Abel had high base speed and skill, but later grew mostly HP while Cain started with higher strength and defense, but later grew mostly luck. As the series went on, the armor colors (red and green) switched constantly, and in rare cases, were changed completely. Note that Alva and Cain, while considered of the archetype by fans, are left out in the official page for the Cain and Abel archetype in the Archanea Chronicle. Notable Cain/Abel duos are: *Cain and Abel (FE1/11/TMS♯FE) *Luke and Roderick (FE3/12) *Alec and Naoise (FE4) *Alva and Cain (FE5) *Arkis and Kreiss (TS) *Alen and Lance (FE6) *Sain and Kent (FE7) *Forde and Kyle (FE8) *Kieran and Oscar (FE9) *Leon and Adel (BS) *Sully and Stahl (FE13) *Kaze and Saizo (FE14) *Lukas and Forsyth (FE15) *Mae and Boey (FE15) *Touma Akagi and Riku Suzumoto (TMS♯FE, storywise only) Ogma Named after the mercenary Ogma from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, these characters generally have high and balanced starting stats, and slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Lorewise, they tend to be either mercenary leaders, or, in the case that there is no group of mercenaries involved, a mercenary who joins the player army on their own. In the case of the former, all of the mercenary leaders are shown as heavily muscled men with scarred faces. Some of them vanish without a trace after the war is over. Notable Ogmas are: *Ogma (FE1/3/11/12) *Saber (FE2/15) *Chulainn (FE4) *Dieck (FE6) *Gerik (FE8) *Gregor (FE13) Merric A Merric is a young, energetic Mage who appears early, usually excels in Wind magic, and are usually the first mage recruited in game. Merrics are also noted to have been trained by a skilled Sage or other individuals whom they credited as their main mentor. Their mentor is often the Wendell of the game. Some have forged friendships with the main Lord character long before the story. Notable Merrics are: *Merric (FE1/3/11/12) *Boey (FE2/15) *Arthur/Amid (FE4) *Asbel (FE5) *Maruju (TS) *Erk (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Soren (FE9) *Aegina (BS) *Hayato (FE14) Bord and Cord Named after the axe fighter duo Bord and Cord from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Much like the Cain and Abel archetype, these duos join early in game and are the first recruited axe fighters. Bords excel in Strength and HP, while Cords excel in Speed. Another trait is that either one of them can exceed in Skill and Luck, depending on the game. Notable Bord/Cord duos are: *Bord and Cord (FE1/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Halvan and Orsin (FE5) *Wade and Lot (FE6) *Dorcas and Bartre (FE7) *Garcia and Ross (FE8) Navarre Named after the sword fighter Navarre from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Navarres generally join early or somewhat early in the game as a recruitable enemy. They often carry a Killing Edge or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. Lorewise, they usually have some relationship with the Lena or Julian character and have a warrior's spirit, hold some kind of code or policy, and are known to take chances. Before they join the player's party, they may have served as a mercenary for bandits. Like Ogmas, they usually fade into obscurity after the war is over. Notable Navarres are: *Navarre (FE1/3/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Deen (FE2/15) *Samuel (FE3/12) *Ayra (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Vega (TS) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua and Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9) *Yashiro Tsurugi (TMS♯FE) Ayra is unique because she has the Astra skill, since critical rates are not present in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gotoh Named after Gotoh from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Gotohs are received at the end of the game, but have high growths and stats (with the former being offset by an extremely high joining level) and range from competent to insanely powerful. They may also serve as mentors and "mission control" characters to the main Lord(s) and their party from the midpoint of the story onwards before finally taking direct action at the very end; Gotoh and Athos are especially known for this approach. Notable Gotohs are: *Gotoh (FE1/11) *Mycen (FE2/15, Alm's Route) *Galzus and Ced (FE5) *Alfred (TS) *Karel (FE6) *Athos (FE7) *Giffca, Naesala, and Tibarn (FE9/10)* *Lanette (BS) *Caineghis (FE10) *Nagi (FE11/12)* *Basilio and Flavia (FE13) *In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. *In FE11, Gotoh only joins if Nagi was not recruited. Lena Lena is a cleric who is recruited at the beginning of the game after being rescued from the enemy. They always have good magic growths, but sometimes poor starting magic. Some have a relationship with either a Julian or Navarre character. Notable Lenas are: *Lena (FE1/11) *Silque (FE2/15) *Edain (FE4) *Safy (FE5) *Enteh (TS) *Elen (FE6) *Serra (FE7) *Natasha (FE8) *Izerna (BS) *Laura (FE10) Maria Maria is a low level healer that is recruitable after Lena, often due to the fact that they were held hostage at some point earlier in the plot. Most Marias are young girls that have a playable sibling who they strive to help, and they have been captured before their playable appearance. Some Marias are clerics, but several are troubadours, and most are of noble blood. Reduced availability along with their low level can cause the Marias to be eclipsed by the Lenas, but they usually possess unique redeeming qualities over the Lena archetype. *Maria (FE1/11) *Yuliya (FE3/12) *Ethlyn and Lachesis (FE4) *Tina (FE5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *Mist (FE9) *Maribelle (FE13) *Elise (FE14 Revelation) Pegasus Sisters/Trio The Pegasus Sisters, comprised of Palla, Catria, and Est, are sister Pegasus Knights. They are well known for their ability to perform a Triangle Attack, a team attack that requires the three sisters to surround an enemy that results in an automatic Critical Hit-like damage. The Pegasus Sisters archetype are generally comprised of three Pegasus Knight sisters in each game who can perform this move. Some are not sisters, but rather teammates who serve in a guard. Notable Trios are: *Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11/12/15/TMS♯FE) *Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu (FE4, Enemy Only) *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg (FE4, Enemy Only) *Verna, Mahter, and Frau (TS) *Juno, Thea, and Shanna (FE6) *Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) *Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) *Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) *Sigrun, Tanith, Marcia, and Elincia (FE10) The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa (though in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister); nonetheless, the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits, in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle Attack. Radiant Dawn added Sigrun, creating a more traditional Pegasus Sisters with Sigrun, Tanith, and Marcia. Elincia still can perform a Triangle Attack with them if she performs it with two of the Pegasus Sisters. Est Named after the Pegasus Knight Est from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Ests are usually characters that join late in the game at an extremely low level, and are difficult to level up due to their low base stats. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be some of the most powerful units in the game. It can be said that they are the antithesis of the Jagen. It should be noted that most Ests usually lack one or two decent stat(s), generally hp and defense. They also have lower availability rates than most other characters. Notable Ests are: *Est (FE1/2*/3/11/12/15*) *Jesse (FE2/15) (Celica's Route) *Delthea (FE2/15) (Alm's Route) *Coirpre/Charlot (FE4) *Miranda and Sara (FE5) *Rina (TS) *Sophia and Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Elincia (FE9) *Pelleas and Kurthnaga (FE10) *In Gaiden and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Est is recruited on Celica's route. Rudolf Rudolf was an emperor of a powerful kingdom who went to war with neighboring kingdoms. One of the most recurring villain archetypes, Rudolfs play a significant role in the plot, usually being the main villains of whichever game they appear in. Often their defeat is a prelude to the end of the game. Notable Rudolfs are: *Rudolf (FE2/15) *Hardin (FE3/12) *Arvis (FE4, second generation) *Zephiel (FE6) *Vigarde (FE8) *Ashnard (FE9) *Walhart (FE13) *Garon (FE14) Gharnef Named after the Bishop Gharnef from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Gharnefs are generally Dark Magic users or Bishops who manipulate the events of the game, being responsible for the main conflict. They are usually defeated just before the final boss. Notable Gharnefs include: *Gharnef (FE1/3/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Jedah (FE2/15) *Manfroy (FE4) *Veld (FE5) *Gwenchaos (TS) *Nergal (FE7) *Lyon (FE8) *Sephiran (FE9/10) *Validar (FE13) *Yatsufusa Hatanaka (TMS♯FE) Camus Named after the Paladin Camus from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Camuses are generally enemy generals who hold no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continue to fight out of loyalty to their nation or lord, despite being fully aware that their nation or lord is in wrong and knowing full well that they will perish in battle. Unlike other enemy commanders, they care about the well being of their subordinates, to the point where they even allow any soldier who does not want to fight to leave the battlefield. *Camus (FE1/11) *Eldigan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Ernst (TS) *Murdock, Brunya, and Galle (FE6) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam and Bryce (FE9) *Hetzel and Levail (FE10) *Xander (FE14, Birthright) Michalis Named after the Dracoknight Michalis from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Michalises are enemies, whether they be mad, vain, or ambitious, who would do anything to claim power for themselves; they may or may not have decent reasons for wanting to seize power (such as Michalis's desire to overthrow Doluna from within or Travant's determination to save Thracia from ruination), but nonetheless their ambitions turn them into pawns of the enemy army and opponents of the player. *Michalis (FE1/11) *Desaix (FE2/15) *Travant (FE4) *Kempf (FE5) *Narcian (FE6) *Darin (FE7) *Caellach (FE8) *Lekain (FE10) *Gangrel (FE13) Julian Julian is a low level Thief who joins early in the game alongside Lena, and also had minor ties to the swordsman Navarre. They are generally not very strong, but are useful for their ability to pick locks. *Julian (FE1/3/11/12) *Dew (FE4, first generation) *Patty/Daisy (FE4, second generation) *Lifis (FE5) *Chad (FE6) *Matthew (FE7) *Colm (FE8) There is a slight difference in FE4 because there are no chests or doors to be opened; however, Dew is still somewhat useful due to their Thief ability and their ability to give money to any unit. Jeorge A member of the Jeorge archetype is a character posing as a simple traveler who joins early or mid-game, and is later revealed to be royalty, nobility, or otherwise of plot-critical heritage. They are commonly, but not necessarily, bards. *Jeorge (FE1/3/11/12) *Lewyn (FE4) *Samson (TS) *Elffin (FE6) *Nils and Ninian (FE7) *Joshua and L'Arachel (FE8) *Kurthnaga (FE10) *Virion (FE13) *Conrad (FE15, Celica's route) Minerva A Dragon Knight, usually female, that initially appears as an enemy. A Minerva often has red armor: the first Minerva even had her own title of "Red Dragon Knight". After being recruited, they typically find themselves fighting against their own nation or even family. While most Minervas tend to be females clad in red, several are males clad in blue/black. Notable Minervas are: *Minerva (FE1/11) *Altena (FE4) *Melady and Zeiss (FE6) *Heath and Vaida (FE7) *Cormag (FE8) *Jill (FE9/10) *Haar (FE9) *Camilla (FE14, Revelation) Lorenz A veteran General, loyal enough to serve his or her kingdom to the end, but ends up being persuaded nonetheless. Often tricky to recruit. Notable Lorenzs are: *Lorenz (FE1/11) *Zeke (FE2/15) *Sheena (FE3/12) *Hannibal (FE4) *Xavier (FE5) *Douglas (FE6) *Duessel (FE8) *Tauroneo (FE9) *Wolf (FE12) Beowolf Named after the mercenary Beowolf from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Beowolfs are enemies that can be recruited by paying a usually massive amount of gold. Notable Beowolfs are: *Beowolf (FE4) *Hugh (FE6) *Farina (FE7) *Rennac (FE8)* *Volke (FE9/10) *Sedy (BS) *While he can be recruited by paying him an amount of gold he can also be recruited for free by having a certain unit talk to him. Arran and Samson Arran and Samson were characters that were recruitable in the first title, but only one of them could be recruited, as when the village one was staying at was visited, the other would close its doors. *Arran and Samson (FE1/11) *Sonya and Deen (FE2/15) *Iuchar and Iucharba (FE4) *Olwen and Ilios (FE5) *Saias and Ced (FE5) *Narron, Ruka, Lee, Ezekiel and Lionel (TRS, two can be recruited) *Echidna and Bartre (FE6) *Larum and Elffin (FE6) *Juno and Dayan (FE6) *Wallace and Geitz (FE7) *Karel and Harken (FE7) *Tibarn, Giffca, and Naesala (FE9) *Dalen and Gyral (FE13)* '*'While neither character joins the player's army, the player chooses which of the two to side with in the paralogue they appear in. The character chosen fights alongside the player's army as an Other Unit while the other character becomes the boss of the paralogue. Bandit Twins The bandit twins are a reoccurring archetype in the Fire Emblem series. Their first appearance was in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The bandits have always had the same hairstyle; one has purple hair and one has dark hair. They usually appear on desert levels. The Bandit Twins are *Maggie and Rose (FE6) *Paul and Jasmine (FE7) *Pain and Agony (FE10) *Vincent and Victor (FE13) *Lloyd and Llewelyn (FE14) Lloyd and Llewelyn are the only two to be playable. Wendell Named after Wendell from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Wendells served as a teacher to a younger mage (typically the Merric archetype). They tend to have good bases, and competent growths despite being a pre-promote, even making good replacements for any mages who died or did not grow well. In a way, they could be considered the magical version of the Jeigan/Oifey archetype. *Wendell (FE1/3/11/12) *Nomah (FE2/15) *Claud (FE4) *Ced (FE5) *Lee (TS) *Pent (FE7) *Saleh (FE8) Malledus Malledus from FE1 was Marth's tactician, ever since then there has been a tactician/adviser/strategist in the army or kingdom that gives advice to the main character. While an NPC in the earlier games, in the later games they double as a playable character. *Malledus (FE1/11) *Jagen (FE3/12) *Oifey (FE4, first generation) *Lewyn (FE4, second generation) *August and Dorias (FE5) *Eugen (TS) *Merlinus and Elffin (FE6) *Soren and Titania (FE9/10) *Avatar (FE13) Kliff Kliff was a young villager who hailed from Ram Village and joined with his friends and Alm in the Liberation Army despite his inexperience and apparent frailty. Since then, it has become an uncommon tradition to introduce early game characters in weak "trainee" classes early into the game. These characters, like Ests, tend to have great growth rates, however they are somewhat hard to level up, due to starting at level 1 in a subpar class. More often than not, these characters tend to belong to the Villager class. *Kliff (FE2/15) *Ross (FE8) *Donnel (FE13) *Mozu (FE14) *Faye (FE15) Gazzak Named after the Pirate Gazzak from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Gazzaks are enemy pirates or bandits who are encountered early in the game. They tend to have terrible stats particularly in skill, thus have trouble landing a hit on the sword using protagonists. Lorewise, they are members or even leaders of an organization. *Gazzak of the Galder Pirates (FE1/FE3/FE11) *Gerrard of the Verdane Kingdom (FE4) *Damas of the Bolm Mountain bandits (FE6) *Batta of the Ganelon Bandits (FE7) *Zawana of Ikanau's bandits (FE9) *Pugo of Pugo's bandits (FE10) *Garrick of the Plegian Bandits (FE13/TMS♯FE) *Bandit Head of the Grieth's pirates (FE15) * Category:Terms